As logic integrated circuits (ICs) have migrated to lower working voltages in the search for lower power consumption and higher operating frequencies, and as overall system sizes have continued to decrease, IC power supply designs with smaller size and higher efficiency are in demand. Switch mode power supplies, or DC to DC converters, as they are sometimes called, are frequently used in IC circuits such as digital signal processors (DSPs) and mixed signal analog circuits, etc., to efficiently convert an input supply voltage to voltage levels appropriate for internal circuitry as well as external circuitry that the IC is coupled to. For instance, a 2.8 volt supply voltage provided to a BiCMOS IC may need to be increased internally to 5.0 volts to operate internal CMOS circuitry. As appliances and circuit designs continue to decrease in size, the need for smaller and more efficient IC switch mode power converters increases.